


Trouble Maker

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Kakashi loves it, F/M, Shizune is a trouble maker, but Tsunade doesn't see it and blames Kakashi instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi was just trying to do paper work, honestly.Kiss: Hickey Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shizune
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 19





	Trouble Maker

Paperwork, that was what Kakashi had been called in for. Tsunade-sama wanted him to help her with the piles of paperwork that were sitting in her office, since he was still recovering from Team Sevens mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. 

He was currently not focused on the task that he had been given. How could he be when Shizune was sitting on his lap kissing her way across his jawline?

“Shizune,” placing his hands on her hips, he tried to gently shove her away. Just enough to get her to stop kissing him. Instead, she shimmied her way back into place and wrapped her arms around his neck so that he couldn’t move her again. “Tsunade-sama asked me to…”

His brain shut down when she started to move her lips down towards his neck.

“She can hardly complain,” Shizune’s breath brushed against his skin, sending shivers down his spin “She’s always drinking, sleeping and finding any excuse not to do her paperwork. That’s why she gave you the job when you complained about being bored.”

Well that certainly explained why she had seemed so happy when he told her he had complained about being stuck in the hospital. He was going to have to be more careful with his words in the future. Not that he was actually getting any work done.

As if she was reading his mind, Shizune sat back on his lap and stared down at him with the most innocent look he had ever seen. She could compete with Tenzo for the ‘Look you can’t say no to’ award. 

‘If you really want to get back to work though,” making a show of herself, Shizune slowly started to stand up while her hands dragged over his shoulders and down his chest. “I’m sure there are other things i could do.”

Absolutely no one would believe him if he tried to tell them that Shizune was a bad example. That ‘Sweet Shizune’, the poor woman who put up with all of Tsunade-sama’s drinking and gambling for years, had a love of adventure. But not the kind of adventure where she went on a mission and might find herself killing someone.

No. She preferred the kind of adventure that involved pinning Kakashi to the Hokage’s chair and talking him into a make-out session when anyone could walk in on them without warning.

He loved it.

Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her back down onto his lap and smiled up at her. “I believe you were in the process of making me forget that I had any paperwork at all.”

Taking the hint, Shizune returned to kissing Kakashi’s neck, nibbling a little at the skin and sucking on the area. Apparently her new goal was to leave a mark on his neck, which was fine. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see it anyways, thanks to his mask. 

Running his hands up her back, his fingers slowly found their way into her hair. Twisting into the long black strands and giving them a gentle tug that made Shizune moan against his neck. 

It was intoxicating. The feeling of Shizune’s lips against his neck as she worked on leaving the largest bruise she possibly could, pulling back every once in a while to examine her work and press a gentle kiss against the spot before resuming.

There was no place he would rather be.

Except for maybe not in this exact position when the door to Tsunade-sama’s office suddenly opened. The only thing that could make this worse was…

“Hatake Kakashi what the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Ya, he was a dead man.

Shizune scrambled off of his lap, her hands surging down to smooth out her outfit while Kakashi jumped to his feet. He tried to think of something to say, but no words left his mouth.

How was he supposed to explain this situation? What would be a suitable excuse? Would Tsunade-sama even believe him?

He doesn’t have time to think. Within seconds Tsunade-sama had stormed across the room and grabbed him by the front of his uniform, lifting him off of the ground and tossing him out of the office through the window.

The last thing he hears is “Stay away from Shizune you pervert!” Before he hits the ground. He’s pretty sure all of Konoha hears that, and he’s really not looking forward to explaining it to his friends.

Laying on the ground he stared up at the sky, and when Shizune popped her head out of the window to check up on him he couldn't help but smile.

She was definitely worth the trouble he had gotten into, and he couldn’t wait to do it again. Even if he did end up with glass in his back that he was going to have to awkwardly explain to a doctor, since he doubted Tsunade-sama would be interested in healing him.


End file.
